Goodbye Deidara
by JashinsFallenAngel
Summary: Itachi has been cheating on Sasori and Deidara wants him to stop. So they make a deal saying that if Deidara beats Itachi the the weasel will stop cheating on the scorpian. What is the outcome? Char. Death


**Me: Oneshot time! Sasori! Say the Disclaimer!**

**Sasori: Fallen does not own Naruto**

**Me: If I did the Uchiha's would be dead and so would Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Neji, Lee and Gai.**

**_xxxxxd-.-bxxxxx_**

The sky was covered with dark, ominous clouds. Even though he didn't believe in omens, the sign still sent shivers down Deidara's back. He stopped behind a large building and stood there waiting.

"You can come out now, hmm." He said calmly. Two people stepped out from behind the corner. One was a tall, blue skinned man with golden eyes. Next to him was an exact copy of Deidara, except for the fact that they were a girl.

"What's up Blondie?" the blue man asked with a nervous chuckle. The girl narrowed her eyes at Deidara, who sighed.

"Yes I have to do this Sora, hmm." He said answering her unasked question.

"But why? You and I both know even if you win Itachi probably won't stop having flings behind Sasori's back." she told him.

"I know, hmm."

"Then why...?"

"Because I love him Sora, hmmm." Sora looked like she was going to reply but footsteps drew her attention elsewhere. A man with long dark hair and red eyes appeared. Deidara growled at the man.

"Uchiha."

"Iwa."

The two stood there for a moment before Deidara ran towards Itachi head on, fist raised. Itachi dodge and aimed a kick at Deidara. He missed and left an opening. That earned him a punch to the jaw. For several minutes they fought, each missing each other every few hits. That's when Sasori walked onto the scene. Itachi, his current boyfriend, fighting with Deidara, his best friend. Deidara, not noticing Sasori's presence, tackled Itachi and pinned him down. He punched the Uchiha square in the face, breaking his nose. Itachi threw him off and wiped the blood off his nose. The blonde hit a wall and everyone could hear a definite 'CRACK' before he slide back onto the ground. Deidara groaned and struggled to stand, using the wall for support. He would've brought his explosives, if he had wanted to kill the Uchiha, but he was important to Sasori so, no matter how much he wished to, he couldn't kill him. Too bad Itachi didn't have those same sentiments.

"You know, if you had listened to Sora and stayed away from Sasori, I might have let you live." Itachi said monotonously as he pulled out a gun. He aimed it at the blonde's heart.

"Itachi! No!" Sasori yelled as a deafening bang filled the air. Deidara fell back onto the ground in what seemed to be slow motion for everyone there.

"DEIDARA!" Sora and Sasori yelled at the same time. Having heard his danna Deidara turned his head toward Sasori as Sora ran towards her brother, Kisame not too far behind.

"Sasori....Danna....I love you....hmmm....." He said weakly before closing his eyes for the last time.

Sora's eyes filled with tears as she knelt next to her twin. A fat raindrop fell and landed on Sora's cheek.

"D-Deidara? Deidara wake up. Come on this isn't funny." She searched for a pulse but found none. Kisame's sympathetic stare went completely unnoticed by the girl as the realization hit her, hard. She began to shake as tears began to escape her eyes.

"No...Nononononononono! It can't be! DEIDARA!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed onto her brother's unmoving chest. Kisame stood next to the sobbing girl, a blue hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. Meanwhile Itachi smirked at the unmoving blonde in victory. After several moments Sora stood up and faced the Uchiha.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed, lunging for his throat, only to be stopped by Kisame.

"SHARKY! LET GO! HE KILLED HIM! HE KILLED MY BROTHER!" She cried. From the corner of her eye she saw Sasori, staring at Deidara's body in shock and disbelief.

"AND YOU!" Sora yelled, directing her anger at Sasori, "DEIDARA ONLY WANTED TO LOVE YOU! TO PROTECT YOU! DO EVEN YOU KNOW WHY DEIDARA AGREED TO THIS FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Sora asked, hysteria slowly peaking in her voice. "HE AGREED TO IT BECAUSE ITACHI SAID HE'D STOP CHEATING ON YOU IF DEIDARA WON! THAT'S RIGHT! HE CAME OUT HERE TO PROTECT YOU FROM HEARTBREAK AND NOW HE'S DEAD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING PUPPET! DO YO HEAR ME?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Once her rant was finished, her knees buckled beneath her and she sobbed hysterically as her blue skinned boyfriend attempted to calm her.

Sasori's usually bored brown eyes were wide with regret and guilt. He walked over to his best friend's corpse and touched his fingers to the now frozen lips. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as Deidara's final words echoed in his mind.

"_Sasori....Danna....I love you....hmmm....."_

Tears ran down Sasori's face as he, much to Itachi's dismay, kissed the pyrotechnician's cold lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "It took me too long to realize it but I loved you too. Goodbye, Deidara."

_**xxxxd-.-bxxxx**_

**Me: Okay so this is a random thing I came up with. And actually I started with the ending so I hoped you liked it! I suck at fight scenes Jashin Damnit! T-T**


End file.
